A musical instrument produces an arrangement of musical tones that are pleasing to the human ear. A tone is a sound that repeats at a certain specific frequency. A tone may be made up of a specific frequency or a small number of related frequencies. A string musical instrument uses vibrating strings to generate tones. The strings of the musical instrument are under tension and may vibrate at a specific frequency.
An acoustic guitar is a string musical instrument that transmits the vibration of the string to a resonance chamber. An acoustic guitar transmits the vibration of the string to a saddle. The saddle transmits the vibrations to the soundboard and the body of the guitar. The body of the acoustic guitar amplifies the sound and transmits the amplified sound out of the sound hole. However, the body of the acoustic guitar only amplifies one tone per string. Accordingly, a need exists for a device, method, and system that provides the user of the musical instrument the ability to amplify multiple tones from the tone generated by actuating one or more strings. In addition, the device, method, and system may also allow the user to manipulate the strings in three dimensions thus increasing the amount of performance techniques to the user. The device, method, and systems of the musical instrument may also provide longer vibrating strings that may provide more complex over tones.